


Beast

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Gina Shepard and Kaidan Alenko share a sweet (and sexy) moment in the Citadel Gardens.





	Beast

_ A/N - Happy N7 Day! I'm working on the new chapter of Distance, but while I do, here is some ME3 Kaidan & Gina sweetness. :) _

* * *

 

Light filtered through the Citadel's arboretum in waves of warm yellows and glowing oranges, playing across the crunchy autumn leaves that coated the path. It gave the cheery impression of being back on Earth, or so Kaidan thought as he strolled along, deliberately stepping on the crunchiest of leaves, his head thrown back so the dappled light could fall across his face.

"You know," a soft voice drawled, "I don't think I've seen you looking  _ this  _ relaxed since we took leave on Earth after all that business with Saren and the geth."

Kaidan started with surprise, then relaxed, his mouth curling into a smile as he looked over to see Gina watching him. She was half-learning again a tree, her red hair caught in a beam of sunlight and shining so bright it almost looked aflame. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her green eyes shone with amusement and warmth as she watched him enjoying the sunlight and crunchy leaves.

He grinned wider and unashamedly stepped on another crunchy leaf. "You have to enjoy the little things," he told her. “Crunchy leaves, fresh air, and good company.”

"I see." She pushed away from her tree and strolled closer, her usual N7 jacket zipped up tightly against the artificial cool weather, and a scarf wound tightly around her neck. She looked adorable, and Kaidan's hands itched to pull her close. "And what other simple pleasures might you be enjoying today, Major?"

There had been a time when her innuendo might have made him blush, but those day were long past, and instead Kaidan gave her an appraising look, letting his eyes wander from head to toe. He chuckled, and finally gave into his need to reach out and touch her. He wound an arm around her waist and slid the other snugly behind her back, pulling her flush against him.

"I  _ was  _ planning on enjoying a nice walk by myself," he murmured as he settled her against him, enjoying the way her petite frame fit so snugly against his much larger one. "But now that you're here I guess I'll have to make do."

"Beast!" She slapped his arm playfully, and Kaidan laughed.

Gina really was the most wonderful thing in his world. Even while the war was raging around them, she managed to make him feel peaceful and loved.

Kaidan cupped her face gently, tracing his long fingers along her jaw bone and chuckling as he plucked a fallen leaf from her hair and let it flutter to the ground. He could lose himself in the curve of her cheeks, or the fullness of her lips, or even in the sprinkle of freckles scattered like stardust across the bridge of her nose.

His chest ached with everything he felt, and with a low hitching breath he ducked his head and caught her mouth with his, hungry to feel her lips. Desperate to taste her kiss. To have her as close to him as he decently could at this hour.

The kiss started slowly, simmering gently as it built in a crescendo of wanting, needing, and  _ having _ . Kaidan lost himself in the velvety swirl of her tongue against his own, of the slide of her thigh between his legs, and of the delicious pressure of her nails as she held him close, wanting more. 

_ Wanting him. _

He broke the kiss with no finisse and all haste, catching one of her hands in his and curling his fingers around hers. 

He needed her.

_ Now _ .

"What about your walk?" Gina asked breathlessly as he tugged her back towards the entrance, obviously intent on leaving. "What about the simple pleasures?"

She didn't bother to hide her amusement, and Kaidan smirked as he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Well, you're the one who said I was a  _ beast _ ."


End file.
